reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Morgan/Relationships
As Arthur is a central character of the game, he has relationships with important characters related to him throughout his journey. Arthur can partake various relationships throughout his life as an outlaw especially within the Van der Linde gang or outside of it. Significant others Mary Linton Arthur met Mary at a young age while he rode with the Van der Linde gang. They were smitten with each other, but prevalent circumstances, such as Arthur's loyalty to the Van der Linde gang and the disapproval of the relationship with Mary's family, mainly her father, caused the relationship to fall through and the two wouldn't see each other again for years to come. Many years later, Mary and Arthur would reunite again when she sends a letter to him, asking for his help. If Arthur accepts to help Mary, the two will slowly start becoming close again, at some point even going on a date, watching a show. Mary pleads with Arthur to just run away with her, leaving their troubles behind and starting a new life together, but Arthur declines, saying he needs more money and to solve his problems first before he can. Mary later sends Arthur a letter, along with the ring he gave her a long time ago, stating it was time to cut ties for good, acknowledging that Arthur is never going to leave his behind, while apologizing for any pain she caused him. In the epilogue she is seen visiting Arthur's grave, mourning for his loss. Eliza At some point in his past, Arthur met a young waitress named Eliza, whom he got pregnant with their son, Isaac. It is uncertain what relationship the two had, but it can be deduced that they were on good terms. Eliza knew of Arthur's criminal background but had accepted any support Arthur offered to her and Isaac. Arthur seems to remember Eliza fondly, calling her a "good kid, I guess," as she was nineteen at the time. Arthur would visit every few months and stay with Eliza and Isaac for days at a time. One day, Arthur had learned that they were both killed by robbers who broke into their home, all for a meager amount of money. The incident hardened Arthur ever since and he never truly coped with the pain. Family Isaac Isaac was born from a sexual relationship Arthur had with a waitress named Eliza. Upon learning of the pregnancy, Arthur offered Eliza whatever support he could. Every few months, Arthur would visit Eliza and Isaac and stay with them for days at a time. Arthur remembered Isaac fondly as a "good kid." One day, Arthur had learned that they were both killed by robbers who broke into their home, all for a meager amount of money. The incident hardened Arthur ever since and he never truly coped with the pain. Van der Linde gang Dutch van der Linde Arthur and Dutch have a long history together. Arthur saw Dutch as a mentor and father figure, learning the ways of the Old West and embracing Dutch's view of a life free from modern civilization and its rules. As of 1899, their relationship is strong and healthy, with Arthur having Dutch’s full trust and respect and vice versa. Arthur follows Dutch’s every command, even those he doesn’t necessarily agree with. However, Arthur’s distrust of Micah Bell and Micah's manipulative nature towards Dutch has led to some friction. Around half-way through the game, Arthur becomes wary of Dutch's steadily growing inclination to violence and nihilistic attitude, resulting in Arthur losing his trust and faith in him, having finally had enough when Dutch left him for dead in a situation where Dutch could have easily saved and helped Arthur who was rescued by Eagle Flies. As time progresses, Arthur becomes greatly disillusioned with Dutch, now realizing that the man Dutch had become a shadow of himself or the man he was always supposed to be. John Marston As of 1899, Arthur has little respect for John. Arising from John taking a full year away from the gang to see to his family. Arthur states that “had it been anyone else...” Indicating he believes that Dutch coddles Marston. Despite this, the two work well together and the player can attempt to have pleasant conversations with John at camp, usually only getting short, irritated replies from John, likely meaning that the feelings are mutual. As the game progresses he becomes slightly better treating Marston more better than before with John thanking Arthur for his help getting back Jack and tells John to spend time with his family. Towards the end of the game, after Arthur saves John numerous times, they both share mutual feelings about Dutch having changed and come to respect each other, in Arthur’s journal it reveals he always liked him and in certain entries he writes in specifically after breaking John out of Sisika he writes that he’s become less of a fool than he used to and broke him out on his own terms also for John himself, one entry sometime near Arthur’s end he says he hopes Marston uses his brain better than himself. He also suggests to Marston to take Abigail and Jack with him and leave the gang and should Arthur have High Honor he says he can give something to jack and it would make him feel good, even saying that he needs money to start building a life for himself and even going as far as suggesting to steal Dutch’s money as well as calling each other Brothers. During Army Train Robbery If Arthur has high Honor after getting the dynamite Arthur will tell John that whatever happens during this robbery and wherever Dutch goes he says He will get John the money he needs and get him out of there while stating that knowing John and his family getting out as well as Tilly and Susan would have meant something to which John responds by saying Arthur has always had his back to which Arthur says maybe not always, showing how much Arthur’s and John’s relationship has evolved and improved, during the robbery however John gets shot and falls off the train with a worried Arthur trying to reach him, after the robbery Arthur seemed very sad when John was believed to be dead. During Arthur’s final confrontation with Micah and the few remaining members John unexpectedly appears revealing Dutch left him to die and ultimately sided with Arthur while his now former friends Bill and Javier sides with Dutch and eventually both Arthur and John escape together from Pinkertons led by Edgar Ross and from Dutch, during the escape and if Arthur chose to go with John, they eventually push up a hill to the point Arthur stops and urges John to continue knowing Arthur himself won’t make it, gives him his hat and his satchel while urging him to go as it would mean a lot to him, John is very reluctant to leave Arthur before he tells John to get out of there and be a man with John’s last words to Arthur saying he is his brother to which Arthur acknowledges saying “I know”, and is deeply saddened by his death, posthumously referring to him as an old friend and using Arthur's ring to marry Abigail. John seems to be forever indebted to Arthur for helping him live a normal life and even went directly after Micah Bell years after his death to avenge him. It would also seem John would take Arthur’s words to heart of running and not looking back as he would use the exact similar sentence to Abigail and Jack before his own sacrifice years later. Abigail Marston Arthur has a very good friendship with Abigail. At some point, Arthur thought of marrying her, had he not run into Mary. Abigail in turn also has a great amount of trust for Arthur, frequently trusting him with her son Jack, who Arthur cared for like a son. Ultimately, Abigail is saddened when Arthur is forced to part ways in order for him to confront Micah. Jack Marston Arthur treated Jack as if he were his own son, believing that John neglects him too much. He is willing to give Jack advice and offered him to go on a fishing trip. When word has it that the Braithwaites abducted and sold him off, he was just as worried as John and the other gang members and was willing to do anything to get him back. As the gang started to fall apart due to Dutch's growing mental instability, Arthur did all he could for Jack to leave with his family, even running off with Sadie to rescue Abigail alone to prevent Jack from becoming motherless. Bill Williamson Arthur held Bill at poor regard, seeing him as nothing more than a drunken idiot, a point that would further enhance when Bill inadvertently gets Sean killed in an ambush. However, when the gang are in low spirits, Bill becomes shocked when he sees that Arthur too is losing faith in the gang, exclaiming he respected Arthur once before. Javier Escuella Arthur and Javier respected each other, working together at one point to rescue John when he'd gone missing. But as time goes on, Javier loses respect for Arthur when he becomes disillusioned with Dutch which is shown when Arthur tries talking to Javier to which he seems to brush off and refusing to talk stating he has nothing to say to him, while at the same time that Javier would question Arthur's loyalty often. Micah Bell Arthur and Micah have a very poor relationship, mainly because Arthur saw Micah as a bad influence on the gang and on Dutch. Arthur's hatred grew when Micah continued corrupting Dutch, especially after Hosea's death. Later, Arthur learns that Micah was in fact a rat of the group, talking to the Pinkertons, angering him more. This leads to a confrontation between Arthur and Micah, the two later fighting to kill each other, and ending with Arthur's death. Lenny Summers Arthur has a deep friendship with Lenny, the two getting drunk together and pulling jobs together, with Arthur declaring he'd ride with Lenny anytime. But during the botched bank job, Lenny is shot during the escape. Arthur takes a moment over his body, mourning the loss of his friend. Hosea Matthews Arthur looked up to Hosea as a father and loved him as such, even more so than Dutch. He often played along with Hosea, the two pulling scams and robbing people. During the failed bank job, Hosea is killed by Agent Milton. Enraged over Hosea's death, he and the gang proceed to kill several Pinkertons and officers in the area. Sean MacGuire Arthur saw Sean as an annoying younger brother, often making quips and insults to Sean. Though Sean frequently annoyed Arthur, he was greatly saddened when Sean was killed in an ambush by the Grays, affectionately saying what fun times they had together and that he never realized how much he actually cared about him until he was dead. Leopold Strauss Arthur worked with Leopold often, though the work of making Arthur force desperate people to pay up debts greatly disgusted him. During their time in Beaver Hollow should Arthur have done majority of the debt missions and seeing the last two debters and their situation greatly disgusted Arthur to the point he confronts Strauss and kicks him out of the camp if Arthur has High Honor he will say he won’t kill him even though he should be says Strauss disgusts him and shames the gang and eventually tells him to get a job, with Strauss saying that the sick delude themselves and that he was Arthur’s friend, to which Arthur states that while he and Strauss aren’t decent the debters were while giving him money he tells him to take it and get lost to which Strauss leaves, never to be seen again. Orville Swanson Arthur pitied Swanson, quick to point out his poor drunken habits and foolish situations, at one point, saving him from getting killed by a locomotive. But as times goes on, Swanson gets his act together and becomes sober, surprising even Arthur. Should Arthur meet Swanson at the train station, the two bid each other farewell, with mutual respect. Kieran Duffy Because Kieran was an O'Driscoll, Arthur antagonized him often, especially when he was still kept as a prisoner. But when Kieran saves his life, he becomes somewhat friendlier to him, even going fishing with Kieran at some point. When Kieran's corpse turns up at camp, Arthur is filled with remorse, Kieran having saved his life once and Arthur having been unable to save his. Sadie Adler Arthur rescued Sadie from the O'Driscolls early on. Arthur was one of the first in the group to welcome Sadie and gave her a chance to prove herself to everyone. As the two worked together more and more, Sadie and Arthur build a bond with each other, with Arthur bidding her a sad farewell in the end, ultimately leaving the care of John's family in her hands before confronting Micah. Arthur's death would serve as a motivation for Sadie to track down Micah to avenge him and the gang. Molly O'Shea Arthur and Molly didn't interact too much at camp, though Arthur respected her all the same. When a drunken Molly claimed to be the rat when the gang moved to Beaver Hollow, Arthur pleaded Dutch to spare her, finding her incredibly pathetic but sad. Before anyone does anything, Molly is killed by Susan, and Arthur becomes sorrowful for her death. Susan Grimshaw Arthur respects Susan's authoritarian ability to keep everyone in the camp productive, especially the women. Susan in return respects Arthur for his abilities and his genuine affection for the people in the gang. Towards the end of the gang, when a standoff between the remnants of the gang and John and Arthur, Susan quickly went to Arthur's side rather than Dutch, showing how much respect she had for Arthur than a crazed Dutch. Karen Jones Arthur respects Karen like all the other women at camp, even saving her life when the drunkard she attempted to rob at the Valentine hotel started to beat her. He is saddened and pity's Karen as she becomes increasingly addicted to alcohol due to the death of Sean Macguire. Through player prompting, Arthur can either express disdain for Karen's increasing alcoholism or encourage her to try and sober up. Charles Smith Arthur and Charles were almost as close as brothers. Charles taught Arthur how to hunt and they had similar beliefs and principles, more specific along the lines of realising Dutch’s involvment influencing Eagle Flies is making things for both the military and Wapiti Indians worse. Arthur even once wrote in his Journal that Charles was a overall good man at heart. The two at some point went hunting together as well. Arthur often confined with Charles his views, beliefs, and eventually, his illness. Charles would tell Arthur that he still has the chance to make amends saying that even those who died, died for who they are and did not have that same chance of amends, the two would later agree that Dutch had become the man he taught everyone not to be and wanted no cent from the bonds as it had too much blood, Arthur would offer to stay and help Charles help move the Wapiti Indians but declined stating that there are people that needed Arthur’s help and the two shared one final hug signifying one last goodbye before departing. Sometime after Arthur died, Charles went to his spot and buried him, and many years later, talked about how Arthur was a good man and would even accompany both John and Sadie to kill Micah to avenge Arthur. Josiah Trelawny TBA Tilly Jackson Like the other women of the camp, Arthur respected and cared about Tilly. At certain points in the game, Arthur can confide to Tilly that he's not always certain of his place in life and questions why he does the things he does; this signifies a deep trust for her. Tilly is also very kind to Arthur, frequently expressing concern for him as his health begins to deteriorate and wishing he'd take better care of himself. After Tilly is kidnapped by a gang she used to ride with, Arthur doesn't hesitate to pursue her and rescue her alongside Ms. Grimshaw. All in all, the two trust and care about each other. Mary-Beth Gaskill Mary-Beth and Arthur seemed to have a very close friendship with each other being able to trust one another and Mary-Beth having some affection for him, Arthur would sometimes have talks with her and confides with her about some doubts and feelings about the life they are in to which she would sympathise with him and reassure him at times. During Chapter 6 at Beaver Hollow, if Arthur chats with Mary-Beth he would tell her that he is sick and dying with Mary-Beth feeling sad and sorry for Arthur even telling him that him being sick may be a sign and to try and do the good thing. If John encounters Mary-Beth at the Valentine Train Station years later it’s revealed that she too along with John does think of Arthur a lot, showing how much she had care and respect for Arthur before and even after his death Simon Pearson Arthur frequently teases Pearson around camp. However, he does still like Pearson as he went out hunting for him. Arthur can express gratitude for Pearson's contributions toward keeping the camp fed, respecting that he serves a vital role in the camp. Uncle Just like pretty much everyone else in the gang, Arthur treats Uncle with disdain due to his constant laziness and inebriation. There are times his wits can be of use enough for Arthur to let him take lead, but they are few and far in-between, and Uncle's poor research tends to end up badly when the men are out on the job. Wapiti Indians Rains Fall Arthur has great respect for Rains Fall and has gone out of his way to help him, even if it meant earning Dutch's contempt. Rains Fall in return is grateful for Arthur's selflessness in rescuing his son, Eagle Flies, on several occasions. Eagle Flies At first, Eagle Flies has a rather negative view on Arthur, seeing him as nothing more than a hired hand that works for the highest bidder. Over time, however, he learns to appreciate Arthur's skills in combat. Later on as he is captured, Arthur and Charles come to his rescue; he becomes truly grateful for what Arthur has done for him and owes him his life. Later during the oil factor raid, Arthur saves him yet again in the middle of a fight. Eagle Flies then saves Arthur when his life was in peril, but is mortally wounded in the process by Henry Favours. Arthur expressed regret in getting Eagle Flies involved with Dutch, but Eagle Flies reassures Arthur that all of the choices he made were his. Strangers Hamish Sinclair Arthur admired Hamish, respecting him greatly for the way he's lived his life, even with a prosthetic leg. The two bonded over fishing and hunting, becoming good friends. When Hamish is mortally wounded by an animal, he gives his beloved steed to Arthur, signifying their friendship. If Arthur dies before completing his story, Hamish will be saddened by his death, speaking of Arthur's hunting achievements with John. Charlotte Balfour Arthur stumbles upon Charlotte mourning for her husband. Feeling sorry for her, Arthur teaches her how to hunt and skin and survive in the wilderness. Charlotte was grateful for his help and his company, having brought her up when she was at her lowest point. If John visits her in the epilogue, she will again express gratitude for Arthur's actions, his help having enabled her to survive and live happily. Joe Butler Arthur has a brief yet friendly relationship, if john tells Joe that Arthur died he will show a small about of sympathy Mickey Mickey liked Arthur as he states that he was his only friends. The player can chose how Arthur felt about Mickey Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Relationships